Monk
The Monk (also referred to as The Old Monk or Deadpan Monk) was a chi wizard and thief who desired the Scroll of Hung Chao. Personality Before he is revealed to be the antagonist, he appears to be an archetypal eccentric sage, serving as Jackie's and Jade's guide to the Lotus Temple. He always speaks in riddles and old proverbs, usually beginning with "Ancient wisdom...". When the Monk's true intentions to find the Scroll of Hung Chao became known, he was revealed to be patient and very sneaky, waiting until the time is right, or abusing the inconvenience of others to make his move. He was also shown to be ruthless, going as far as to attacking children if they prove a hindrance to him - he had no qualms with firing attacks on Jade and Xu Lin when he fought Jackie for the scroll, and was even set on killing all three of them when he acquired the scroll's powers. History The Monk acted as Jackie and Jade's guide to the Lotus Temple in their mission to find the Scroll of Hung Chao. The Monk neglected to warn them about the Temple's guardian, Xu Lin, and used them as a distraction so that he could get the Scroll for himself. As Jackie entered the Temple, the Monk also snuck in and quickly found the scroll. Jackie tried to take the scroll off him, but the Monk's fighting skills combined with his magical power and Xu Lin's beast form activating gave him enough time to copy the scroll inscriptions onto his palms and fire powerful chi blasts. The Monk then attempted to destroy Jackie, Jade, and Xu Lin with his new powers. However, Jackie touched the Monk's palms and the inscription ended up transferring onto Jackie's who used it to create a tornado and keep the Monk suspended in a continuous gust of wind. Xu Lin's beast form then used its braids to bind the Monk and his hands (preventing him from using his powers) and keeping him at bay until Jackie intervened by chopping off her braids. Xu Lin then exited the Temple with the Chans while the Monk noticed his hand fading and seeing the Lotus Temple disappearing, the Monk screams a prolonged "No!" as he realizes this makes him the new guardian before he vanishes with it. The Monk eventually somehow escaped the Lotus Temple and later encountered Jackie once again when he teamed up with 4 other enemies to get the Silver Iguana of Awramba. The Monk and the other four chased after him, only for Jackie to get rescued by Jade in a hang-glider. Powers and Abilities Even before the Monk found the Scroll of Hung Chao, he already possessed impressive magical and hand-to-hand combat skills - in his debut, he easily fended off Jackie's attacks through hand and magical energy balls. After copying the Scroll's inscriptions onto his palms, the Monk's magical powers were enhanced to superior levels - he was able to fire powerful chi blasts from his palms that could cause massive destruction (large holes through walls), levitate, and animate inanimate objects into becoming his minions (such as a suit of armor). As a result of being stuck in the Lotus Temple, he presumably gained Xu Lin's previous abilities to turn into the guardian. Appearances Season 2 *''The Lotus Temple'' Season 5 * Antler Action Quotes * "Crouching tiger is invisible until teeth flash in moonlight." * "Words are breath that blows the fire of knowledge." * "The foolish monkey chases its tail and catches trouble." * "Perhaps the little monkey is closer than you think." ''(reveals Jackie the Lotus Temple behind a bamboo growth) * ''"I will wait here. I wouldn't want to 'intrude'." * "The cornered rat finds peace in eternity." * "The wise man never walks out on free entertainment." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Chinese Characters Category:Chi Wizards